Final Destination: Adrift
by MattViles
Summary: While on a cruise, Matt Summers has a vision of an explosion killing many people on board. He manages to save a handful of people. While the ship drifts in the ocean, Death comes back to reclaim the survivors. Who will live and who will die?
1. Introduction

Hey everyone, this is my first story and also a Final Destination fan fiction where YOU, yes you, pick the charcters.

This story is called Final Destination: Adrif and takes place on an ocean liner. The protagainst, Matt, has a vision of an explosion that kills him and many other people. Thankfully, he manages to save a number of people but unfortunately, the engines onboard have shut down and now, Death has a great advantage in picking off the survivors one by one. Who will live and who will die? All will be revealed soon... Welcome Aboard.

I have room for twelve more characters, the can be adults or teens, entirely up to you. Just fill out the profile below and post them in the reviews.

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

General physical description

:Favorite pastimes:

Hobbies (music/art/reading material):

Favorite sports:

Favorite foods:

Dress style:

Relationship with boys:

Relationship with girls:

Leader or follower:

Strongest positive personality trait:

Strongest negative personality trait:

Sense of humor:

Temper:

Consideration for others:

How other people see him/her:

Opinion of him/herself:

Ambitions:

Most important thing to know about character:

Here's Matt's profile

Name: Matt

Age: 16

Birthday: 8th April 1996

General physical description: Skinny with chocolate brown hair, steel blue eyes, stands at about 5'

9Favorite pastimes: Reading, Writing, Listening to music

Hobbies (music/art/reading material): Archery, Writing, SwimmingFavorite sports: Swimming, Archery

Favorite foods: Anything sugary and sweet

Dress style: Prefers skinny jeans and t-shirts

Relationship with boys: Gets on well with his male friends

Relationship with girls: Gets on well with his female friends

Leader or follower: Leader

Strongest positive personality trait: Cunning

Strongest negative personality trait: Stubborn

Sense of humor: Has a good sense of humor and tries to use it when things seem tense or dire

Temper: Has a quick temper but only uses it unless provoked

Consideration for others: Tries to see the best in peopleHow other people see him/her: Friendly, Nice, Happy-Go-Lucky

Opinion of him/herself: Plain and boring

Ambitions: To get somewhere great in his life and make a name for himself

Most important thing to know about character: He will do anything to save himself and others from death


	2. Character List

Here is the list for the characters:

Anto

James Bant

Thomas Austin

Julia Kelk

Megan Vo

Shane L. Castelo

Crystal Lann

Name: Anto

Age: 15

Birthday: 7 April 1997

General physical description: tall, pale, yellow eyes, small features, black hair , Mohawk , long fingers ,

Favorite pastimes: Karate, Music, and Running,

Hobbies (music/art/reading material): guitar, piano , trumpet. Drawing Anime, and reading any comic he can get his hands on

Favorite sports: Running,

Favorite foods: exotic foods, coconuts, chicken Korma, Tacos,

Dress style: Bright, Bold, and well accessorised.

Relationship with boys: not so friendly with other boys

Relationship with girls: gets along well with girls

Leader or follower: leader

Strongest positive personality trait: Belief

Strongest negative personality trait: jealousy

Sense of humor: when chilling,

Temper: Snaps when frustrated.

Consideration for others: cares but will not harm himself for the lives of others

How other people see him/her: independent!

Opinion of him/herself: not very happy with he's strength & abilities , always trying to improve

Ambitions: to Be know & Loved.

Most important thing to know about character: Anto is determined to complete everything he starts

Name: James Bant

Age:20

Birthday:4/1/92

General physical description: Tall, Skinny, normal Hollywood type

:Favorite pastimes: Sports, gaming

Hobbies (music/art/reading material): Movies, Go-Carting

Favorite sports: Baseball and Basketball

Favorite foods: American food (hamburgers, fries, etc.)

Dress style: T-shirts, camo shorts, Nike shoes

Relationship with boys: Friendly

Relationship with girls: Has Girlfriend. Friendly

Leader or follower: follower

Strongest positive personality trait: Nice

Strongest negative personality trait: Annoying

Sense of humor: Great all time

Temper: Chilled all time

Consideration for others: Very careful and helpful

How other people see him/her: Annoying but the good kind

Opinion of him/herself: Sexy and Smart

Ambitions: Just goes with the flow

Most important thing to know about character: He doesn't notice things very well

Name:Thomas Austin

Age:21

Birthday:11/11/90

General physical description: Average with short but wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, 6'1"

:Favorite pastimes: Playing video games and basketball, using the internet, listening to music

Hobbies (music/art/reading material): Dancing, Singing, and Free Running

Favorite sports: Wrestling, basketball, and football

Favorite foods: Anything except for seafood or Scottish food

Dress style: Dress button up shirts and jean slacks with adidas

Relationship with boys: Typical relationship

Relationship with girls: Big brother type with bf qualities

Leader or follower: Leader

Strongest positive personality trait: Get along with anyone

Strongest negative personality trait: Too Trusting

Sense of humor: Awesome sense of humor. Stops when in danger

Temper: Doesn't get mad easily but has a few triggers (mother, father, and being called a liar)

Consideration for others: Highly regard for others

How other people see him/her: Boys see him as a fool. Girls see him as a Big Bro.

Opinion of him/herself: Alone and narcissistic

Ambitions: To become a doctor and live a good life

Most important thing to know about character: Willing to do anything to help


End file.
